


Reassessment

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Assassin's Festival DLC, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Sort Of, ass puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: Ignis wonders why he's the only one whose ass Prompto never slaps. He finds out. (Ignis Fluff Week Day 7: free!)





	Reassessment

**Author's Note:**

> The first two parts were posted to FFA as drabbles, and now they've spawned a story.
> 
> This is my last entry to IFW, thanks to everyone who read along! I didn't mean to write this much...)

1\. Assailability  
After training, Prompto swats Nyx's ass playfully and jumps away from the half-hearted threat of a smack upside the head, laughing. Ignis pulls his shirt over his head to hide his frown. Prompto's never swatted _him_. He doesn't think it's because of homophobia; otherwise, wouldn't Nyx be similarly avoided? And it can't be because Ignis is dangerous – everyone here is lethally skilled. This feels personal.

"Yo, later," Prompto says, giving Ignis a nod as he rushes out the door. It stings like a slight; Ignis feels foolish for letting it get to him, for wondering what makes him untouchable.

2\. Ascertainment  
Prompto becomes increasingly handsy the more he's confined to the front seat. Ignis no longer bats an eye at having his thigh grabbed when Prompto argues a point, or his shoulder clapped in agreement or sympathy, or his right arm shaken violently when Prompto wants him to pull over.

Perhaps this roadtrip intimacy is to blame: one night as Ignis is stirring the stew-pot, Prompto gives him a stinging slap across the ass on the way to get supplies from the Regalia. "Looking _good_ ," he says.

A few minutes later, Prompto gets Noct in a headlock and drags him into a fierce whispered conversation. Acoustics at the haven are excellent; Ignis can hear every word.

" _I touched his ass,_ " Prompto says. " _I'm never washing my hand again._ "

Noct gags. " _Your crush is getting grosser by the day._ "

Ignis blinks, cheeks burning suddenly, and thinks, _Oh. So that's what it was._

3\. Assassins  
Ignis does his best to ignore this new knowledge. Prompto assists ( _ha_ ) by keeping a wary distance, as if Ignis might bite if provoked. (Ignis begins to wonder if he _would_ bite; probably, he decides, but only under specific erotic circumstances.)

He and Prompto manage their respective fixations just fine, in his opinion, until they arrive in Lestallum for the Assassin's Festival (the gods are pun-ishing Ignis, he suspects). All would have been well if not for the cosplay, but Noct insists, and Gladio scoffs that Ignis is too prudish to walk around half-naked, which is intolerable, though possibly true.

4\. Asseveration  
Noct and Gladio head off to look for fried food on sticks, and Ignis finishes dressing with slow reluctance. He's nearly ready to go introduce his right nipple to the world when Prompto squeaks, "Help?"

He's got the tunic wrapped around his head somehow. Ignis wonders uncharitably how he's survived this long, but he says, "Certainly," and whips the garment off to start over from scratch. " _However_ did you manage this?"

"I was watching you," Prompto admits, raising his arms helpfully.

Ignis had dressed properly (if indecently); Prompto must have watched wrong. Or... "What part of me?"

Prompto laughs, as if at something not at all funny. "Well, it _is_ the Ass-fest."

"Now is hardly the time or the place," Ignis points out, and then takes the leap of faith. "Should you wish an assignation, perhaps tonight at the hotel." He straightens a strap critically. "You're done. Shall we go?"

5\. Assertiveness  
Ignis is not above being manipulative when necessity demands; he sends pictures to Iris and a request. Gladio isn't thrilled to have his sister demand carnival prizes, but he drags Prompto and Noct off to the games. Ignis begs off the quest for assassin moogle goods, choosing to change into his clothes and head for the hotel. He feels immense relief at being dressed and inconspicuous; he probably _is_ a prude. That's not a bad thing at all, he decides, and makes a beeline for the shower as soon as he's in the room, needing to make certain there's no straw left in his hair.

6\. Passion  
Prompto is not coming, he decides ten minutes later. He's wearing a clean shirt, his hair is toweled dry, and he feels like an idiot. This is going to make their roadtrip unnecessarily awkward.

And then a key turns in the lock and Prompto is there, babbling about how Gladio wouldn't let him escape, and the tunic trapped him again, and did Ignis shower for _him_? Ignis refuses to answer that, so he kisses him instead. In no time they're both naked, Ignis reacquainting himself with Prompto's nipples and Prompto worshiping his ass in a way that makes Ignis very vocal indeed.

Ignis didn't have time to plan anything and the others could return any time, so the sex is fast and desperate, Prompto fucking his thighs while his lube-slick hand works Ignis' cock, and when they come it's a few minutes of glorious ecstasy followed by frantically sponging off of the comforter while Prompto throws open the windows. They're _both_ showered and towel dried when Gladio and Noct return, but apparently not appearing optimally nonchalant, because Noct's eyes narrow and he says, "I'm not sleeping in a bed you defiled."

"Hey, at least they got their heads out of their asses," Gladio says. "Or should I say – "

All three of them say _no_ at the same time, in the same tone of horror, and Gladio laughs at them so loudly the people in the room next door hammer on the wall. Prompto catches Ignis' eye and mouths _next time_. Ignis can't wait.


End file.
